1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus for supporting compressor, and more particularly, to a support apparatus capable of improving support performance and vibration preventing effect.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional support apparatus for supporting a compressor includes a first support member 120 connected to a bracket 12 extended from one side of a compressor 10 by being inserted in a coupling hole 14 formed in the bracket 12; a second support member installed at a base 16 to which the compressor 10 is supported at a predetermined interval from the first support member 120; a fixing shaft 60 penetrating each central portion of the first support member 120 and the second support member 130 and fixed to the base 16; and a spring 140 interposed between the first support member 120 and the second support member 130, for supporting the compressor 10 and also absorbing the vibration of the compressor 10.
The first support member 120 is formed with a head portion 124 inclined at a predetermined angle along a circumference of an upper portion of the first support member 120 so that the first support member 120 can be smoothly inserted in the coupling hole 14 of the bracket 12; and a bracket fixing portion 126 recessed in a radial direction of the first support member 120 so that an inner circumference of the coupling hole 14 of the bracket 12 is inserted therein.
Each of the first and second support members 120 and 130 is made of an elastic ingredient such as rubber. The first and second support members 120 and 130 have shaft holes 128 and 138 at central portions thereof in which the fixing shaft 60 is inserted; and spring support grooves 123 and 133 respectively formed at surfaces facing the spring 140 so that both ends of the spring 140 are respectively inserted and coupled thereto.
The fixing shaft 60 has a ring groove 62 recessed at an upper portion thereof so that a snap ring 64 for preventing the first support member 120 from being separated from the fixing shaft 60 is inserted therein.
However, the conventional support apparatus has the following problems.
Namely, since the first support member 120 and the second support member 130 are separately fabricated, and both ends of the spring 140 are inserted into the spring support grooves 123 and 133 by relatively high force, fabrication and assembling processes of the support apparatus are complicated.
In addition, in case that a displacement of the spring 140 more than a certain value occurs due to excessive vibration of the compressor 10 or external force, both ends of the spring 140 are easily separated from the spring support grooves 123 and 133.